


Rain

by argonautic



Series: J/J Drabbles [5]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argonautic/pseuds/argonautic
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/James May
Series: J/J Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867678
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Rain

It’s raining. It's good for the crops. Less good if your boyfriend you've argued with has taken his motorbike and sodded off God knows where. Motorbikes are stupid. Bikes are stupid. Every two-wheeled vehicle is stupid. Not even eligible to be called a vehicle.

It's fucking raining. It’s well past the time it usually takes James to cool down and come back home. Tarmac is wet, visibility is scarce, and people usually forget how to drive under the rain. Not James, the others. Rain causes more accidents than other weather conditions.

Eventually, the back door creaks; Jeremy starts breathing again.


End file.
